Increasingly severe environmental regulations governing the emission of noxious gases into the atmosphere, and in particular, vehicle exhaust emissions, have stimulated a demand for catalysts active in the removal of such noxious components from the gases prior to disposal or venting to the atmosphere. In particular demand are 2- way and 3-way catalysts effective in removing carbon monoxide, unburnt hydrocarbons and/or nitrogen oxides from vehicle exhaust emissions, and this has led to the development of catalytic converters for attachment to vehicle exhaust gas emission systems to control the emission of carbon monoxide, unburnt hydrocarbons and/or nitrogen oxides to the atmosphere. Preferably such catalysts are active in the removal of all three, i.e. the so-called 3-way catalysts, but 2-way catalysts, or even 1-way catalysts do have some utility, not necessarily in the field of exhaust gas emissions, but in others.